The One He Couldn't Have
by Jacksonluver101
Summary: OC character falls for god... sorry should read suck at sumarry's! T to be safe!
1. Chapter 1

**I took the character from my other book and put it in here!**

* * *

**Brooklyn**

* * *

"But… Why?" I stuttered, not believing what I had just heard.

"I'm sorry Brooklyn, but there's someone else!" I stood there shocked looking into the eyes of the guy I had loved for three years and who had 'supposedly' loved me back. I shook my head trying to clear the jumbled up emotions fogging up my head. Strangely, no tears fell from my eyes which I could feel confused him.

Drake, he was perfect, or so I thought. He had black hair and sparkling brown eyes, which was only to be expected since he was a child of Hecate. I'll admit I did what most teenage girls did; Brooklyn Lasino, Mrs. Drake Lasino, Mrs. Lasino. I sighed coming to the conclusion that this was only ever a game to him and I tried not to let the disappointment get to me; I had thought he was going to propose.

I mean sure we were only 17, but by demigod standards that was pretty old so it's not like I was some lovesick puppy completely blinded and used. I said not _completely_, but I'll admit I was used a bit.

I grabbed my purse and stood up getting ready to leave. "Okay Drake, well I hope she makes you happier than I ever did!" I smiled at him like this was what I wanted which I found… it sort of was! I made to leave the beach and felt the sun pouring down on my face giving me the courage to leave my ex with my dignity still intact. I could hear him mumbling to himself trying to put everything together. He had dumped me yet I was the one walking away like it was what I wanted… go figure!

Finally, he seemed to understand what just happened and what he lost. "Wait, no I wasn't serious! Brooklyn, I'm sorry; I don't want her… I want you!" I laughed as I could feel the extra pairs of curious eyes as people heard Drake's exclamation as I headed to my cabin.

"Nice going sis… looks like you've had your right of passage!" I laughed at my half-sister Drew's comment. She thought I broke up with Drake; what a, dare I say, dumb blonde. Sure she wasn't actually a dumb blonde but she was dumber than most of the blondes I knew.

"He broke up with **me** Drew… not the other way around!" She looked completely stunned and confused as to why I wasn't crying that the hottest and most popular guy at camp dumped me. She then smirked realizing this disqualified me from being most popular girl and made her way over to Drake to go and comfort him.

I turned my way back to the sun and stood there with my eyes closed for a while. It felt nice to know that I didn't have to look worriedly at Drake if other guys looked at me and I could appreciate the attention… you don't look this way forever!

"Thank you Apollo!" I mumbled as I thought of the handsome god I had met once before. Once I had finished my thanks I headed over to the pavilion where I was supposed to meet my half-sister and best friend Lacy!

* * *

**Me: Well... this was sort of boring but i promise it gets better!**

**Brooklyn: Hey... do you know what i don't like about his story?  
**

**Me: What?  
**

**Brooklyn: for one, The begining is boring, two, i don't even know what's going to happen to me and three, THERE IS NO PERCY JACKSON!  
**

**Me: Woah... calm your hormones!  
**

**Brooklyn: Your right but i still think something had better happen soon!  
**

**Me: I am sorry but this is not a adventure book... it is more of a romance novel since i am... HOPELESS ROMANTIC!  
**

**Brooklyn: Oh, you are hopeless all right!  
**

**Me: Oh now don't you go all Thalia on me...  
**

**Brooklyn: tell me what y'all think! Review!  
**

**Me: Your not from Texas!  
**

**Brooklyn: I'm a character from a book, i can be what i wan't!  
**

**Me: What next, a dinosaur?  
**

**Brooklyn: No that's just rediculous... i was thinking Minotaur!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is dedicated to... XxxcOokiEmOnsterxxX00 3 thanks for reviewing! Your the only one who did and it touched my heart! Your so amazing! This is for you :)**

* * *

"Omg! Brooklyn! You won't believe what I heard!"

"What did ya hear Lacy?" I asked as I walked up the steps towards the pavilion.

"I heard for Chelsey who heard from Clayton, who was talking to Hailey from Hermes Cabin, who was talking to Sam whose half sister Mary was swimming then heard screams so she asked Tara who heard from the Hecate cabin that you got dumped like a hot potatoe. Girl! Are you okay?!" Lacy was bouncing on the balls of her feet worriedly, trying to catch my eyes.

"Aw! Your so sweet! Ya don't worry, I'm fine. Your seriously soo sweet though!" I replied. I didn't know what I would do without Lacy or my best friend Lexi from the Ares cabin. Thy always made me feel better, between Lacy telling me just how unimportant that person is and how bad their outfit was the other day and Lexi threatening to beat them up. I guess I should have been sad. Hades, I should have even been in my cabin crying out my heartbreak.

But it wasn't broken.

"Hey, Chickie? Are you okay? Wanna go get some ice cream?" Lacy asked. I guess she was still concerned and thought I was in denial about this whole thing. I smiled at her.

"Oh please! Why would I wanna be shoving my face with Ice Cream, and risk excessive weight gaining or..." I paused for effect, and brought my hand to my forehead. "Plan prom with my Favorite sister! Lets plan this party!" Lacy and I hooked arms, as we pushed aside the doors that entered into the pavilion.

Lacy giggled, and gave what I assume was supposed to be a war cry. "HALA!"

"Okay so, I want some streamers here, sorry guys no Orange. I know it's this camp 'colour' but let's face it, nothing actually goes with Orange." Lacy nodded her head while she jotted down notes. The Hephaestus cabin, who were helping us do all the heavy lifting, looked really, really confused.

"Um, the food and drink tables can go over there, and I want it charmed by Mr. D cause what's a party without a full time spiked punch? I'm thinking tequila!" My arms spread out in front of me, picturing the entire scene. "Eek! Lacy this is going to be soo fun!" I screeched excitedly, jumping around with Lacy. Suddenly, a cocky jerk from the Appollo cabin, who all seemed to act like their dad, came up behind me and leaned on one of the pillars, trying and failing, at being mocho.

"So, Brooklyn... I heard you got dumped, er, I mean you recently ended your relationship." I raised an eyebrow hurrying him to his point."so, I guess this means your dateless to prom, and I'm dateless to prom, so maybe we should go together, and have a little fun."

I put my hand to my chin, and seemed to think about it. Finally I looked at him. "I'm sorry, what's your name again?" A smirk set on my lips.

Sure, call me a bitch. You try just getting out of a relationship then have some cocky jerk, whose dad is a cocky dad who knocks up teenage girls, trying to be suggestive and your gonna tell them off too. Besides, how was I supposed to let him down if I didn't even know his name?

Fortunately for him, there was a flash in the middle of the room and a man around 18 stood with blond hair, and surfer sunglasses. Only Apollo would try to pull off that look.

"Now, now, now Brook... What kind of cold hearted bi-"

"Beautiful daughter of Aphrodite? The kind that went out of her way and gave up beginning of the summer shopping sales to host a prom because this camp is just. So. Dull... And yes they were selling Michael Angelo designer bathing suites."

Lacy pouted. "Aw! And we're still here?!" Apollo looked me up and down. "Ya, still here? Girl your not on the beach enough," his son seemed to think like his dad, "and not nearly enough skin!" He and his dad high fived while I turned to sake once again who he was.

"Kyle. My names Kyle." I nodded. Well, anyway I want the photo back screen over there..."

"Hey! Brookie!" My fists clenched at the nickname i really really hated but I turne with an overly sugary smile. "Mmhmm?"

"You didn't answer my son, will ya go to prom with him or what."

I winked at Kyle, and smirked at Apollo. "We'll see." I walked out with my clipboard as Lacy followed suit. I shot a look over my shoulder at the Hephaestus boys. "Don't forget to get started. And Apollo, don't ever. Ever call me Brookie."


End file.
